One aspect of the invention relates to a method for providing user-specific settings in a motor vehicle.
DE 600 37 898 T2 discloses that a motor vehicle key enters into communication with a communication device in the motor vehicle, specifically via a Bluetooth link. In this case, it is the user who needs to ensure that the key is in sufficient proximity to the motor vehicle. If this is the case, personal settings that are specific for the user of the key can be loaded.
DE 10 2009 037 086 A1 describes a vehicle key that can be used to store personal data. The position of the motor vehicle is stored even when said motor vehicle is left. This allows the motor vehicle to be found using the stored position data.
Personal data or user-specific settings may be menu settings in an operator unit that are provided in a motor vehicle. They may also relate to mechanical settings, for example those for a seat, a steering wheel, a mirror or the like.
The approaches in the related art for how to activate personal data are always based on one and the same user using one and the same motor vehicle, provision not even being made for the driver to change.
However, it is a greater challenge for user-specific settings to be provided even when the motor vehicle is used by different users or when even a plurality (a fleet) of motor vehicles is used by a plurality of users in alternation.